The Revolutionary: Maysilee
by FuneralCricket
Summary: We all know Maysilee Donner went into the Games with Haymitch Abernathy, that she was Madge's aunt, and she was the first owner of the mockingjay pin. But what happened inside the arena, and outside of it? Who was she, and why did she matter? This is her story.


During lunchtime at school, an announcement comes on. "Attention to all students. There is mandatory viewing today from the Capitol. Please remember to turn on your televisions tonight or watch the screens in the square at 7 this evening. Thank you."

Maylee and I look at each other. "Mandatory viewing?" asks Maheona. "Let's watch in the screens."

That night we're one of about forty people watching in the square. Most people are watching in their homes. No surprise there, it's a chilly night. Almost everyone in the squares is from school, perhaps for lack of a better thing to do.

The anthem plays, and then there's a shot of President Snow in the Capitol, some stage in front of a big building. He's followed by some servant boy carrying a box. He begins speaking, and it's about the Hunger Games. The Quarter Quell is this year, the second one. Every 25 years, they hold a glorified version of the Games. To remind us how we are totally at their mercy. Helpless. Pathetic. Weak. I don't know why they bother, since I'd rather chop off my right hand than say, "Down with the Capitol!"

President Snow tells us, "On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it."

Ouch. How awful must it be, to be sent by your own people? I think. "And now we honor our second Quarter Quell." He pulls an envelope from the box with the number 50 on it and opens it.

_"On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district will be required to send twice as many tributes."_

I roll my eyes as we leave the big screens in the square. "It isn't a reminder that twice as many rebels died. It's just a reminder that the Games will be twice as long, and twice as boring."

A bunch of kids nearby burst into laughter, a group of Seam boys. Maylee flashes a smile at them at and flicks her hair back. "Stop it!" I hiss, though I'm laughing too. "I'd rather go into the arena than watch you flirt. You're terrible."

Maheona looks at the passing group of boys, staring after them. I roll my eyes. "Oh come on, you're not thinking of dating a Seam guy, are you?"

"Dating?" Maylee turns around. "Have you seen Ulysses Undersee? I mean, he's _really_ hot, and he's very kind, too! He's also really into politics."

Maheona laughs. "I wouldn't want to marry a nerd. You know, though. There's this one boy. He comes to our apothecary and he gives us herbs from hunting. He knows how not to get caught. He's really handsome, too, even if he's a Seam. He's Tulee Everdeen. You know Hazelle? Hazelle Lloyd? She likes his best friend, Webster Hawthorne."

I jump up. "She does? She better watch out for Teresa Anderson. She's got a thing going for Webster. If she finds out Hazelle like him, well, stealing's punishable by death."

The Seam boys burst into laughter again. I see one of them, Haymitch Abernathy, doubling over with laughter. He calls, "Maybe she should volunteer on reaping day. Of course, she'll die in the Hunger Games, but at least she won't have to face Teresa."

I stop cold, as the boys and my friends burst into laughter yet again. "Shut up, Haymitch."

"What? You saw what she did to Zoe Clarkson when she went out with Feivel Cartwright—"

"You shut up. You don't joke about things like that. Not about the Hunger Games."

The life has gone out of the square. I pull my meager jacket over myself more tightly and stalk away, leaving Haymitch, his Seam buddies, my sister, and Maheona behind in front of the dark screens, stunned.

My feet pound along the pavement, as I stalk along the silent road to my house. Behind me I hear Maylee and Maheona catching up to me. "Maysilee!"

"What?" I say roughly.

"Why did you have to ruin the mood?"

"Ruin the mood? Why did he have to joke about the Hunger Games like that? It's not funny, joking about dozens of people's deaths—"

"But you said that you'd rather go into the arena than see me flirt," Maylee points out.

"That's different," I huff. "I was poking fun at myself, and besides, for all I don't like Teresa, she's not worse than the Hunger Games. It's seriously unfair to her."

Maylee, unperturbed, continues, "You joked about stealing being punishable by death."

"Yes, but I wasn't referring to the Hunger Games."

"How is it any different?"

Maylee asks this question with a directness that has always frightened me all my life. The truth is, Maylee and I are each other's halves and we are also each other's consciences. Always jabbing at each other's weaknesses, always clinging to the other as dearly as life itself. Now, her bluntness silences and leaves me still, my good head of anger hissing out into the silent night.

"I mean… I wasn't referring to… I mean…" I trail off into silence. I can't argue with what Maylee's said. It is true—it isn't that different. "I shouldn't have told Haymitch off like that. It's just that I don't like to hear the Games laughed off like that. They're… they're not to be taken lightly. It's just _wrong._"

Maheona speaks up. "But you were joking about them like that, even if it was just at yourself, you're still disrespecting the Games, aren't they? The principle's the same, isn't it?"

I fall silent. There's nothing that irritates me more than a hypocrite. And yet, here I find myself one, caught in the act of the deed I despise.

I always do this. I let my acid tongue loose, sparing no harsh words at other people, and then I find myself condemned by my own words. In an instant I go from the dogmatic, indomitable Maysilee to a little girl, feeling like a little girl caught in wrongdoing. I take a deep breath and let it out into the night air, seeing my own breath.

I think about Haymitch, how he takes insults and hecklers so easily and lets it all roll off of him like water off a duck's back. Even if I'm constantly screeching at him, I have to admire his indifference.

I shake myself. I don't admire him. I despise him. I loathe him with every particle of my being. But I don't want to spew hatred right now. So I let out another deep breath and say, "Let's head inside. It's freezing. I'll apologize to Haymitch tomorrow." With that, Maylee, Maheona and I head into the house.

**A/N: Sorry, I know this chapter is really angsty, but it will decrease as the story goes on! Please review! All flamers can send their flames to the girl on fire.**

**Character List**

_Maysilee Donner—Tribute in the 50th Games, Madge's aunt  
Maylee Donner-Maysilee's twin sister, Madge's mother  
Ulysses Undersee- Madge's father, future mayor of District Twelve  
Haymitch Abernathy- Victor in the 50th Games,mentor to District Twelve tributes  
Maheona Remedy—Friend of the Donner twins, Katniss's mother  
Tulee Everdeen—Katniss's father  
Hazelle Lloyd—Gale's mother  
Webster Hawthorne—Gale's father  
Zoe Clarkson—Delly's mother  
Feivel Cartwright—Delly's father_


End file.
